Samya "Sammy" Franklin
Name: Samya "Sammy" Franklin Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Rollerblading, Disney Movies, Debate Appearance: Adults tend to mistake Samya for a freshman, because of her height and her childlike face. She's African-American, and often compares her skin color to a brown paper bag. She has big brown eyes, and round cheeks. She has a small button nose. Her face is riddled with dark spots from picking at pimples. Her hair is reddish-brown, and has been recently cut short and highlighted. She's only 5'2" and weighs 135 pounds. She's a curvy size nine, and proud of it. But she's even prouder of her 34-C chest. She does have a slight bulge in her stomach, which she hates. Her thighs are large, but her calves are strong, thanks to her skating. The skating also led to scars on her legs, from falling down every once in a while. These scars have since faded and are barely noticeable. At school, Sammy tends to wear t-shirts, jeans, and hi-top sneakers. Makeup-wise, she wears concealer, lip gloss, and a loud shade of eye shadow to match her outfit. She adores accessories, and has a jewelry box full. She's never without her class ring, which has her peridot birthstone. On the day of the trip, Samya was wearing black long hi-top Converses with silver dragons on the side, blue jean shorts, a black belt with black glitter studs, and black t-shirt with Scar (from the Lion King) on it. She also wore silver Mickey Mouse earrings and a short silver herringbone necklace with her class ring hanging from it. Biography: Samya was born to Denise Franklin and Quention Johnson their senior year of high school in Denton, TX. They quickly broke up after her birth, and Quention quickly moved on. He would prove to be as frustrating a father as he was a boyfriend. Denise had ambitions and goals, and managed to get into the University of Minnesota. She left Samya with her mother, Bernice while she went to get her degree. The teen refused to relocate her daughter until she had a job as a surgeon. Samya loved living with her grandmother. The two of them adored each other. As Samya got older, Bernice marveled at how tomboyish her granddaughter was. At age ten, she insisted on playing with action figures, and didn't have many female friends. The Gang", as she liked to call herself and her three best guy friends, often ran around the neighborhood pretending they were action heroes. She practically lived in trees, and slept with her rollerblades. However, she would make her wear a dress every Sunday when they went to church. The girl would always cry when she had one. One day, Bernice called her Sammy, because she "wanted to be a boy, and that was the closest she was EVER going to get." The name stuck like cement. When her mom came home for Christmas that year, Sammy was delighted. Denise called daily, but seeing her was always a special treat. Especially since she hardly ever saw her father. She didn't hate him. In fact, she could hardly summon up much feeling for Quention at all. Her mother had finally finished with school, and was looking for a place for them to live - in Minnesota. Sammy dreaded the day she found one. As much as she wanted to be with her mommy, she would miss her school friends. Even more, she would miss her granny, whom she had been living with her whole life. That Christmas, Samya got two of the best gifts she would ever receive in her life, in her opinion. Her mother had gotten her several gifts, but her favorite was "The Lion King". In her opinion, nothing could be cooler than singing lions. After watching the movie the for the first time, Samya decided she wanted life to be an adventure. From that moment on, she was hooked on Disney. But the gift her granny gave her was even better. She agreed to relocate. "After all," she grinned, "Why would I let my favorite girls leave me behind?" The next year in August, all three of the Franklin ladies moved to Saint Paul, Minnesota. Denise had gotten a job at a hospital there, and Bernice bought a nice house in the suburbs. Adjusting to the different weather was hard, but adjusting to going a new school was even harder. Still, Samya liked meeting new people. Besides, how could she be mad with her family around? Plus, her mother gave her a lot of incentive to get over it, in the form of more Disney movies and new rollerblades. Time kept rolling on and now Samya is a senior. She hangs out with the skateboarders frequently, even though she just skates. She's also seen with with the debate team, as she's a member. Her mom made her join an organization when she got to high school, and debate involved talking, so it was good enough for her. She loved sharing her opinion with others and analyizing why they thought the way they did. Junior year, she decided to go to college for law, since she loved debate so much. She figures she'll eventually be the next Johnnie Cochran, and has been accepted to Howard. Church on Sundays is still a regular event in the Franklin household. The church they attend is Nondominational, which suits Samya just fine, having grown up in a strict COGIC church. Her mom is deeply religious and feels Samya should be too. Samya does love God and considers herself a Christian, she just feels that everyone has the right to live their lives the way they choose. The two ladies occasionally debate this topic, with Bernice acting as the middle ground. Sammy has never been in a relationship, because she's afraid of getting involved with someone too early in life (and being abandoned like her mother was). Even so, she has a huge crush (admittedly overromantized) on one of her fellow seniors, which she keeps to herself. That secret will stay one; she has no intention on being rejected. She actually wants love in her life, but figures she'll act on the hopeless romantic aspect of her personality in college. Other than romance, Sammy is pretty much up for anything. She will chat up anyone who's willing. Advantages: She's on the debate team, so she may be able to win people over to her side in a conflict. Rollerblading every day has given her endurance and knowledge on how to disinfect a flesh wound. Her naturally cheerful demeanor may keep her sane in a stressful situtation like SOTF. She has plans for after graduation, so she's unlikely to just curl up and die. Disadvantages: She has no weapons experience. She isn't likely to win in a fist fight either, given her small stature. That sense of adventure might lead her to do something incredibly foolish. If put in a position when she had to choose between her life or a friends, she would undoubtedly choose the friends. Designated Number: Female Student no. 008 --- Designated Weapon: Korth Revolver (.357) (6 shot cylinder, x4 loaded speed loaders) Conclusion: Well girl 008 definitely has some firepower on her side and she could always solve conflicts with a single shot. However she has to remember that her life is more important than her friends, otherwise, someone will be liberating her weapon from her corpse.'' The above biography is as written by Sunny D33. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made.'' Evaluations Handled by: '''Fri'Chickenisha, SOTF_Help '''Kills: None Killed By: Jimmy Brennan Collected Weapons: None Allies: Felicia Carmichael Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The Past: *The Best in Town Pre-Game: *Bowling for Stew *Debate Exposes Doubt *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun *The Dance Must Go On! V4: *The Final Countdown *A Pit Stop of Sorts *Ten Shades of Gray *The Moon is Laughing at You *Can't I Just Die A Disney Death? *Hmmmm *Eep. *Refraction *No One Here Gets Out Alive Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Samya "Sammy" Franklin. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Sammy was another cool character from Sunny. She was interesting especially because she had a very believable and realistic friendship with Zach. When they first turned up together, I bought their connection, despite them his not having been in pregame, and that speaks really well to the abilities of both writers. Sammy had a strong early game, full of good scenes which gave her the chance to shine. Unfortunately, as with many characters, her activity flagged a lot, eventually resulting in her being inactive killed. While she got to do a good deal more than many inactives, it just wasn't as good as it'd have been had she stayed active (and alive a bit longer). Sunny made really great, realistic kids, and I really think Sammy could've been a whole lot more with a bit more time and energy. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students